Losing Us
by smileyfacer
Summary: A short series depicting how Hiccup, Toothless and the other characters react upon the loss of loved ones. What does it mean for Toothless to lose Hiccup, and vice versa? What goes through Hiccup's mind as his father travels to Valhalla too soon?
1. Hiccup

A/N: This is a short story about how Hiccup and Toothless would respond to the death of one or the other.

I've been wanting a break from Transformer FanFiction for awhile, and this is my first HTTYD story ever, but I think it'll make for a nice change of pace.

R&R if you like it!

* * *

Hiccup:

He could almost feel the earth tremble underneath the fall of the Alpha's tusk. Toothless had managed to blast the tusk off with the violet fires within him, and a triumphant roar sounded from the new Alpha. The black dragon soared into victorious flight with the support of hundreds of Vikings and dragons behind him. The Bewilderbeast let out a pitiful howl and disappeared into the ocean.

For a mere second, the victory was obvious; Hiccup and Toothless, and the village of Berk had emerged victorious once more.

But as quickly as it had appeared, as quickly it vanished.

If he had just seen Drago Bludvist bouncing off his dragon a little sooner. If he had just been a little faster with a flick of his peg-leg. If he had just predicted the movement of his enemy with more accuracy.

Out the corner of his eye Hiccup saw Drago forcefully thrusting his spear in their direction, but he was too slow, as was the Night Fury beneath him. Both dragon and Viking let out a shriek of surprise as the spear closed in. Hiccup tried to tilt Toothless enough to dodge the weapon, but it was useless.

The spear lodged itself into Toothless' chest, and the dragon let out a howl of pain. The pair began to collision course with the hard earth.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed, fear and agony filling his voice, "Toothless!"

The black dragon yowled in distress as the ground approached, while still attempting to make the collision as smooth as possible. Hiccup felt the top of his left leg cramp as he desperately tried to control Toothless' tail with the same intention as his dragon, but he realized it helped little.

"Just hold on, Toothless, we'll make this, buddy." Hiccup whispered as he leaned over his dragon, who purred in response. The Viking braced himself, clasped his eyes shut and prayed to the Nordic Gods for help.

The crash was rough, and Hiccup could hear Toothless scream out in pain again, but he still felt the comforting darkness of dragon wings around him as they tumbled across the earth. Hiccup let out a sigh as they came to a stop, but was quickly on his feet to see how badly Toothless was wounded. He pushed the dark wings aside and let out a gasp as he saw the spear protruding from Toothless' chest.

Blood had spread around the weapon, and was turning the white snow beneath Toothless a dark crimson. The spear had managed to dig further into Toothless with their descent, and almost the entire spearhead was lodged deep into the Night Fury.

"No... no no no no, Toothless! he exclaimed, falling to his knees, carefully assessing the damage with his hands. Toothless let out a painful hiss by Hiccups touch, but otherwise remained quiet, despite his quick and ragged breathing.

The rest of Berk quickly gathered around Hiccup and Toothless, with Valka quickly being by her son's side. She did her best to remain strong in the presence of her son, but felt her will faltering by every shaky breath the dear dragon in front of her took.

"Hiccup..." she softly said and put a hand on his shoulder, but it was harshly thrown off.

"No! This is _not_ happening, mom!" he cried, angrily wiping tears from his eyes, and positioning himself in front of Toothless' face.

Two pairs of emerald eyes met, tears taking shape in one of them.

Hiccup couldn't control the stream of tears pouring from his face, nor the sobbing that came from his throat.

"Toothless, don't leave me. You're my best buddy, please, don't..." he whispered, gently stroking the face of his dragon.

Toothless let out a quiet hum and pushed his snout closer towards Hiccups face. Hiccup leaned his head and lost all controls of his emotions. He wrapped both of his arms around Toothless' face, and shook with all of his body as the tears fell from his face onto the dragon's. Toothless remained quiet, besides the odd groan of pain.

Memories of him and Toothless overflowed Hiccup's thoughts. Their first meeting, the injury that Hiccup inflicted upon Toothless and his dysfunctional ability to fly with his disabled tail, but learning to overcome it together.

Together they grew stronger, and as Toothless was indeed growing more dependent on Hiccup, the balance of power askew between the pair, Hiccup lost the lower part of his leg. The scales were tipped, and Hiccup was in sudden need of Toothless too.

They needed each other, and whenever one of them was absent, the other was painfully aware of the limitations brought upon them.

Hiccup didn't know how much time passed, but he suddenly felt Toothless' entire body tensing. He pulled his body away from Toothless, but kept his hands on the face of his dragon, who looked at him with pain in his eyes.

With a quiet purr, a weak, toothless smile and a blink of his eyes, Toothless licked Hiccup's entire torso, before falling quiet forever.

"Toothless..." Hiccup whimpered, once more collapsing onto his friend's head, "you know that doesn't wash out..."

* * *

Valka kneeled down next to Hiccup, and held her son tight during his time of sorrow. Quiet tears fell from mother and son alike, but also from the Vikings surrounding them. Helmets were somberly held in strong fists and axes were thrown into the snow in sorrow.

The dragons remained silent, but their eyes were sharing the sorrow of the surrounding Vikings. Cloudjumper quietly approached Toothless, and poked the still body in a meek attempt to a response. The larger dragon let out a miserable sound upon the realization that his young friend and Alpha, had joined the kind Bewilderbeast in the afterlife.

Hiccups loud sobs filled the remnants of the village with heavy sadness, and as time progressed, the Vikings began to disassemble. Valka and Cloudjumper alongside Astrid and Stormfly stayed behind with Hiccup, but was inconsolable.

"Hiccup… it's getting too cold, you need to find warmth."

"No, I won't leave him."

"Hiccup, it will do him no good if you stay…" Valka insisted, and placed an arm upon Hiccup, only to have him violently shake it off.

"Mom, I am staying."

"Hiccup, please…" Astrid begged and kneeled down beside him, "Toothless is… gone, but it won't do him any good if you die out here in the cold."

"Astrid, I am staying."

Astrid and Valka looked at each other, and both knew that Hiccup could not be convinced.

"Okay then, Hiccup." Valka said, and motioned for Cloudjumper to stay. She quickly scrambled for firewood amongst the ruins and a worn hide that Hiccup could use as a cover for warmth. The scorched pieces of wood Valka had found was quickly placed to form a fire and Cloudjumper gently set it alight. Valka wrapped the hide around Hiccup, who said nothing, but the quiet tears running down his face said everything.

He had lost so much in just a single day, and as of that moment, Hiccup was certain his broken heart would never mend.

* * *

A few days past the death of Toothless, Hiccup had been chosen as the new chief of Berk village. To him, it seemed an impossible task without the steadfast support of Toothless, but despite the hurt and grief lodged Hiccup, he knew that he village now relied on him.

It had taken him a long time to leave the position of which Toothless laid. Hiccup hadn't eaten or drunk the slightest, and the only visits he received was from Valka or Astrid, both of which received minimum response. Cloudjumper passed by as well, attempting to comfort the young Viking the best he could with soothing purrs and a constantly lit fire. However, Cloudjumper received the same treatment as his rider and Astrid.

The village Elder approached Hiccup one day, and that was when he began to stir. The frail, yet strong lady next to him said nothing, but it was as if she could feel the sorrow that so strongly ran through his veins. Her silence said more than words ever could, and Hiccup felt a slight comfort in her presence.

Crooked fingers ran across his forehead, and the recognized symbol that displayed his newly acquired position as chief confirmed that Hiccup was to follow his father as such.

Hiccups first decision was to give Toothless a burial according to old Viking rites.

Alongside the strongest of Vikings in the village, Hiccup placed Toothless upon a wooden ship. The other Vikings stepped back as Hiccup stood before the ship, preparing himself to send his friend into eternity. Toothless' body was hidden under a neatly decorated fabric, and Hiccup tried to stop himself from imagining that a black snout was emerging from the ship.

Stoick the Vast and the last Night Fury were dead, and they had been taken from Hiccup much too quickly between each other. He hoped they would greet each other in the afterlife.

Hiccup took a deep breath, and attempted to push the ship from the docks, but he couldn't. The young chief lacked the strength to ensure Toothless safe travels, and he began to sob as he fell to his knees.

The surrounding Vikings found it difficult to see their new chief in such distress, but Valka and Astrid were quickly by Hiccups side.

"I can't do it. I can't live without them." He whispered to them as they brought him to his feet.

"You can, and you will, Hiccup," Valka ensured, "life will never be as good as it was with them near you, and the pain may never fade. But you will learn to live with it."

Hiccup let out a meek nod, and wiped his tears.

"We will do this together, Hiccup." Astrid added, and confidently placed Hiccups hands upon the ship, and her own upon his.

With a mighty push from the three of them, the vessel was pushed from the docks, and Toothless' last journey had begun.

Hiccup, Valka and Astrid quietly watched the ship grow smaller with each passing wave. Clodjumper approached the trio, and gently nudged Hiccup. The chief gave Clodjumper a weak pat, and gazed towards the ship again.

Hiccup took a deep breath and looked back to Cloudjumper, giving him a reassuring nod. A deep rumble took place in Cloudjumper's chest, and with high precision, a fireball escaped his mouth. The fire effortlessly landed upon the ship at sea and began devouring it.

As Hiccup saw the vessel go up in flames, his weeping grew stronger, alongside his despair. He fell to his knees again, not knowing if he could carry on with the absence of Toothless.

* * *

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed, bolting upright in his bed.

He desperately looked around his room for some clothing, and frantically got dressed, before running into the night.

As fast as his legs could carry him, Hiccup ran towards the dragon stables. He opened the smaller, human-specified door and burst inside. He grabbed hold of a torch in his hand, and heard a few surprising growls from the resting dragons. They paid him no attention despite a friendly greeting as he ran through their midst, finding the nest of Toothless.

The Night Fury had barely been roused as Hiccup ran through the stables, but as the footsteps approached, Toothless stirred. He let out a welcoming, slightly surprised purr at the sight of Hiccup.

"Oh, Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed, throwing himself upon the black dragon. Toothless let out a slight yelp, and rubbed his snout affectionately all over Hiccup's face, giving his rider a quizzical facial expression.

With tearful eyes, Hiccup shook his head, but smiled widely as he embraced his dragon again.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Hiccup asked, causing his dragon to let out a rumble in his chest that the Viking recognized as laughter.

A black wing was raised as an open invitation, and Hiccup happily slid underneath it. Hiccup swore he slept the best in this position; in the safety and comfort of his Night Fury.

"Don't ever leave me, buddy. I don't know what I'd do without you here." Hiccup mumbled sleepily, and fell in a safe slumber, where he happily dreamed of a life where he'd never have to be separated from Toothless.


	2. Toothless

Untrue-Alpha unleashed ice upon us. I rushed to _his_ aid, and despite this, the icy blast froze us both. The ice was supposed to hurt me, but the pain was numbed by the need to protect _him_. The thought of harm coming upon _him_ was both infuriating and caused me grief. I needed _him_ the minute I was wounded by _his_ hand, and I remember the rage I felt. The sorrow that came with losing my home; the sky that I easily dominated and conquered anyone who dared defy me. Now, _he_ had given me back my home, and I happily shared it with _him_. But if I lost _him_ now, I lost so much more than my home.

I would lose everything.

I must protect _him_!

The urge to ensure the safety of my loved one, caused great power to stir within me. I had not felt such power before, but I felt warmth within me, and with a mighty blast, the ice that had surrounded us both, burst. _He_ was quiet beneath my warm body, and _his_ shivers quickly stopped as heat flowed through him. _He_ looked to me with awe and admiration. We had never experienced such power before, and despite this new sensation, I knew what I had to do.

Untrue-Alpha towered over me. His furious roar echoed through my head, and with all my might, I roared in return.

The power from the deepest parts of me still shone brightly from when _he_ was in danger. _His_ weight was quickly upon me, and we proudly stood before our enemy. I was the new alpha, and I ordered my kin to unite to defy Untrue-Alpha and his cruel master covered in dragon skins. My veins filled with rage as the Wicked-Master carried corpses with pride.

"Let's get them, Toothless!" _he_ shouted, _he-whom-I-share-my-soul_ with, and within my chest, I felt all of the rage and love combine into a source of power unlike anything I've ever known. This power took shape in my maw and a blue orb of energy flew from within me.

Untrue-Alpha let out a pathetic roar as the power struck one of his tusks. A crack spread in said tusk, and the tip began to disconnect from the rest of it. The earth shook _he_ and I, but I stood firmly before taking flight.

I could feel _his_ hand upon my scales, _his_ voice praising me. I let out a triumphant roar towards the Untrue-Alpha, and saw his master standing shakily upon the false power he had acquired through my kin. His rage shone through his human features.

His rage fueled his remaining limb, and with a shout he hurled his toothpick-weapon towards us!

Though his arm and throw was strong, the toothpick-weapon was nowhere near me, and I thought it would be avoided with ease.

But _he_ had not seen it like I. _His_ attention was toward Untrue-Alpha as he descended into dark waters, taking his master with him. As I avoided it, twirling like we had done in many battles, _he_ slipped out of my saddle.

"Toothless!" _he_ screamed, and I screamed as I felt the weight being removed from my body. _His_ soft body got even closer to the hardened ground. My wings desperately flailed to gain altitude, but we both knew, that without _him_ , I could not fly.

Alone, I was helpless, but with _him_ , I was strong.

 _His_ and my cries echoed through the nests-of-man, and they all cried with me as they saw their future leader helplessly fall to the earth. My kin Cloudjumper was almost the embodiment of velocity, but even he was too late.

My wings were uncontrollable without _him_ , and as I heard a cracking of bones as _he_ collided with the earth, I cared not for where I went. I went tumbling into many of the nests-of-man, and finally came to a halt. I cannot describe what went through me as I laid between the ruins I had created.

I should feel pain from the collision, but felt nothing. I should feel wrath for the home-of-man, but felt nothing.

I felt alone.

"Toothless!"

I recognized the voice.

The dear one of _him_ , and my kin whom they called Stormfly. She let out a noise of comfort, but it was blurred and I was unsure of what she said.

"Toothless…" the dear one said, kneeling before me, with water in her eyes.

I was losing control without _him_ already; I felt like snapping and biting at her to keep her away. I needn't her attention. I needed _him_.

"Toothless, come with us." She pleaded again, helplessly attempting to push my body away from the ruins.

This time, I lost control, and my maw opened with a roar. Stormfly was quickly between us, and spoke to me.

 _Stop, kin._

I merely snorted at her, but looked to the dear one, letting out a pitiful sound; the closest thing to an apology.

 _We must go to him, kin._

With shaking legs and achy muscles, I rose, and began towards the center of the nests-of-man. I spread my wings and attempted to take to the sky. I had been so nimble, so agile and so fast with _him._ We had ruled the sky supremely, and no one was there to question the power of my master and I. Even in the face of the cruel master of Untrue-Alpha, were I, not _he_ faltered, we conquered our enemies.

Now, I was nothing; merely a hatchling in the body of a strong young of my kin, losing control of everything I knew. My body crashed to the ground again, and with the little dignity I had left, I accepted my confinement to the earth. My paws softly treaded the ground beneath me and I began to walk to _him_.

Stormfly and the dear one was quietly walking behind me.

Well, Stormfly remained quiet.

The dear one was attempting control of her emotions, but the water from her eyes could not stop.

As the three of us got closer to the place _he_ fell, my ability to walk vanished. I fell to the ground again, pitifully amongst the man surrounding me.

"Toothless…"

I looked up and saw _his_ mother. Her eyes, like _his_ dear one, were full of water. I turned away from her, but her hand forced our eyes to meet.

"Toothless, this is not your mistake."

I heard an agreeing murmur from Cloudjumper, but I only sneered at him.

 _Stop yourself, kin. You are the alpha now._

I realized his words. I was alpha of the dragons, and my kin will expect me to guide them. For just a moment, my strength returned, and I stood. _His_ mother took painful, but proud strides beside me. Together, we saw _his_ body, and by the sight, I collapsed next to _him_.

 _He_ looked peaceful, with closed eyes, and the red liquid that gave _him_ life surrounded _his_ head in a little pool. The sight of it infuriated me, but I could do nothing. I laid my head upon _his_ chest in hope of feeling life within _him_ , but there was nothing.

The other half of me was gone forever. A yowl of sorrow escaped me and if my eyes could fill with water like the men, they would.

I felt at turmoil. What can a grounded dragon do?

Nothing.

I was below the birds, forever stuck glancing at the sky that I used to call my home.

Without _him,_ the other half of me, I feel dead.

* * *

The first few days, no one was allowed near Hiccups body, but against his will, Cloudjumper drew Toothless away, and allowed a proper burial for the late chief's son.

After the burial, Toothless' descent into madness began. Since he was unable to find Hiccup's body, he frantically began searching for his lost master, and lunging out at any dragon and man trying to tell him otherwise.

The previously proud Night Fury began sheltering himself, infuriated by the mockery that he thought he was being exposed to by dragons and men alike. He began to nest farther and farther into the stables of dragons, and eventually, young Vikings were taught not to descend too far in, in fear of running into the mad Night Fury.

As much as horror stories began to surround Toothless, the older Vikings and dragons made sure to tell his legend too. The legend of the first Dragon Rider, Hiccup, and his steed, Toothless, the last Night Fury.

But the legend of Hiccup and Toothless were getting hard to believe for the villagers of Berk.

 _Alpha, he is no longer among us. He flies with the Ancients now_.

 _You spout lies!_ I growled at him.

Cloudjumper was here, as he often was. I knew Hiccup was alive, but everyone else claimed he was gone. The mere thought was not something I could bear.

 _I would do no such thing, Alpha. But you are going mad with this obsession over your lost master._

 _He is not lost! How am I supposed to live without my master?! He who grants me my ability to soar to the sky?_

 _You have been for many years, Alpha._

 _No, no!_

I fell to the ground at the thought of losing him. What would I do with myself? He can't be gone…

My life will lose meaning by the loss of him.

 _No, he is not gone._

I could hear a sigh from Cloudjumper, but I cared not.

I refused to believe him dead. If he was dead, why was I alive?

* * *

As I yelped back from the haunt of sleep, several yelps came from the nests around me. Stormfly's eyes shone brightly in the dark, and she let out a reassuring purr.

 _Nasty sleepstory?_

 _Yes._

She said no more, but only watched me as I leapt out of my nest. I quietly landed upon the stone floor in our stables and did my best to not wake my kin. The stable door quietly opened as I pushed it so, and trotted towards my master's nest.

As I walked up the steps, I felt my heart pounding. It had been many moons and suns since I had such a scary sleepstory. I had to ensure it was just that; a sleepstory, and that he was still with me.

I began scratching the door, and the familiar sound of grumbles came from within his nest. The metal-leg of his began making his way towards me, and at the mere sight of him, I lunged at him.

"Toothless!" he exclaimed, meekly trying to avoid my poking snout.

"Toothless… buddy… " he sighed as he gave up, and smiled at me with a bit of confusion and joy on his face.

"Are you alright?"

He saw right through me, like he always does. My hesitation instantly showed, and before long, he laid next to me on the floor of his nest.

"We haven't done this in awhile anyway, buddy. It's actually really nice."

I let out a chuckle, and held my wing a bit closer to him. He let out a content sigh, and shut his eyes.

"I love you, Toothless."

A reassuring purr rumbled in my chest, and he let out a laugh, before I felt his breath steadying next to mine.

The joy of realizing my sleepstory was just that, a sleepstory, caused a feeling of tremendous joy within me. I was still with him, and he was still with me.

When I first came upon him, it was as if I had found something that had been lost to me ever since hatching from my egg. I never knew what to search for, but as he came to me when I was wounded, even lost, he healed both. With him I was no longer wounded, and no longer lost.

With him by my side, I would never be lost again, and by the loss of him, I shall too, lose myself.


	3. Stoick

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation_

 _When you were standing on the edge of the unknown_

 _And with the cataclysm raining down_

 _Insides crying 'save me now'_

 _You were there, impossibly alone_

* * *

Toothless wasn't himself.

I tried to tell myself that over and over again. My Toothless, my buddy and best friend, wasn't the dragon I had found so many years ago. But the pain I felt was still real.

Actually, it felt like my heart had had a huge arrow shot right through it.

And all I could see and feel within me was the destruction that had been brought on me and my family by Drago Bludvist. Smooth fires still glowed ominously, and in contrast stood the hard blue ice created by the Alphas. Both of them where long gone, one to join his dragon brothers in the afterlife, and the other had gone to destroy everything I knew.

But I was stuck here.

Stuck with the remains of my family and tribe and with my dead father. With no dragons and no way to get to Berk in time to stop the Alpha and Drago Bludvist, Berk was doomed.

"Hiccup, we need to bury him," mom said and came over to me. I looked to her and let out a sigh, and returned to the sight of Stoick the Vast, laying lifeless upon the cold ground.

"I know, mom…" I mumbled.

I had never hoped to bury my dad like this.

Yet, here we all were, bows and arrows at the ready to safely send my dad off to Valhalla.

Gobber softly spoke the blessing of the dead.

I have heard it many times before, and I will hear it again. I know that, and my father prepared me for it.

But he never prepared me for hearing the one for him. My heart hurt with each word that Gobber said, and even when everything was silent, the pain didn't go away.

I wonder if it ever will.

 _May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla, and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of Kings. For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend._

"Hiccup. Fire the arrow," mom gently said.

"I know mom, just…. Give me some time, please."

She remained quiet and retreated back to the line of the other warriors. There stood all my friends and all my family. Astrid, Gobber, mom, Eret, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs.

The grief felt like such a heavy weight on my shoulders. Not even the grief, but the responsibilities too. I knew they would all look to me now.

But I'm not my father, and I cannot be.

I felt a single tear down my face. I couldn't keep waiting any longer. With every second we waited here, Drago was getting closer to Berk. Now, Berk was a part of my father's legacy, and I will _not_ have it laid to waste.

I let the tip of my arrow catch on fire from a charred piece of wood, pulled back the string and with ease raised my bow.

 _Please ensure a safe journey for my father, Odin,_ I prayed and let the arrow fly.

I saw the fire taking shape in my dad's boat, and soon, the others set off their arrows too. Within long, a steady fire was burning, burning the boat and burning my dad.

I could vaguely hear the others cry behind me. Sniffling and wiping of eyes as they grieved over their lost chieftain.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was. I… don't know."

I suddenly felt mom's hand on my hair, caressing it carefully as she spoke.

"You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing," she let out a little sigh, "so frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn't make it."

Her hand went to my shoulder and she gazed to the sea, to the ship we set ablaze.

"But your father, he never doubted," she said and stood in front of me, "he always said you'd become the strongest of them all, and he was right. You have the heart of a chief, and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together."

She took a step back and placed her hand on my chest.

"That, is who you are, my son."

As she stepped aside, I took a step forward. The boat was still happily burning along, hopefully sending my dad safely to Valhalla.

"I, uh… was always so afraid of becoming my dad. Mostly because I thought I never could. How, how do you become someone that great? That brave? That selfless?" I asked them, but I realized I was mostly asking myself.

"I guess you can only try," I said and turned towards mom, Astrid and the others, "and I know, I will try to become great like my dad. A chief protects his own, and we are going back."

I sounded awfully brave as I spoke those words, but all I really wanted was for my dad to bark orders at all of us, in order to get Berk back. But he couldn't, and now, the only one who would bark orders, was me. Despite having friends and family around me, without my dad, I felt lost and alone.

Dad was always the one guiding me, always urging me to be the best I could be, but we had very different ideas of what the best means. He is… _was_ , always there, and in a sense I guess he's still here, in our hearts. But it's not the same. Nothing will ever be the same.

But one thing need to remain the same, somehow.

Berk.

* * *

"You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you," I said to Toothless.

My dragon had just become an Alpha, I guess the dragon equivalent of a chief. Through his own power and the respect and loyalty other dragons had for him, he became the Alpha. He protected me, he protected my family and Berk.

As he stood in the circle amongst all the other dragons, they bowed to him, showing him their respect. He roared triumphantly as he stood, and then looked to me. I rested my head upon his snout and looked into his green eyes.

"My dad would be proud of you," I added with a smile. He let out a purr, and without hesitation, his slobbery tongue was all over me and my armor.

"Toothless, you _know_ that doesn't wash out!"

The entire village had a good laugh at that.

All of the dragons that had previously been controlled, happily sprinted to their owners. Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares and Gronckles all returned to where they belonged.

"That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling up there. You'd make a good trapper!" Eret came to me and said, letting out a yelp when Skullcrusher came and nudged him curiously.

"You know, Skullcrusher is going to need somebody to look after him now," I said and gestured towards the bulky dragon. Eret looked at me with surprise.

"Me?"

"Trust me, you won't regret it," I said and shrugged, "but if you'd rather go back to dragon wrangling…"

"No, no," Eret exclaimed and carefully rubbed Skullcrusher's jaw before looking to me, "I'd be honored."

 _You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together_.

Those words echoed in my mind as I saw the village of Berk, overrun the creatures we once thought were out to destroy us. Yet, here we were, united as one, dependent on one another in a way I'm sure no Viking never had imagined. Humans and dragons, our worlds united, just like mom told me, and that is something I can call my doing, and proudly so.

But can I ever live up to the expectations of becoming a chief like my dad?

Mom interrupted my trail of thought as she approached me.

"Your father would be every bit as proud as I am."

I let out a small laugh.

"Thank you. I'm really glad you're here, mom."

She put an arm around me and glanced towards the villagers as Toothless rubbed his head on her hand.

"And here I'll stay," she added, and took a step back when Astrid approached me.

She smiled widely and I couldn't help but return it.

"See? I told you it was in here", she gloated and pressed a finger to my chest, right where my heart was.

Of course, she also had to push her finger on the spring coil. Still sensitive, still annoying.

"Haha, you're still doing that. That's hilarious," I joked, "come here you!"

I pulled her closed and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She let out a little squeal of surprise.

As I pulled away, I felt something tap on my shoulder. It was Gothee, gesturing towards the remains of a fire, beckoning me closer.

"Gothee…" I said, but only received a stern look from her.

I desperately glanced to my mom, who nodded, Astrid, who nodded, and even Toothless nodded when I looked to him. It seems everyone was certain about this, but me.

 _You have the heart of a chief, and the soul of a dragon._

Those words still echoed in my head, and I don't think I will ever forget them. Gothee scraped some charcoal off the burned log, and rubbed it between her index finger and thumb, then looked to me. Without hesitation, she pressed her fingers to my forehead. She drew the traditional mark of chiefs on me, and motioned for me to stand.

All of the villagers that stood before me, looked happy. Satisfied. Content with their new chief.

Gobber stood next to me with a smile on his face, and I gave him a small nod. His smile grew wider, and loudly spoke.

"The chief has come home!"

The roar of excitement from the villagers of Berk was deafening, and my ears started to ring softly. I exhaled gently, but I smiled anyway.

My father wanted me to be chief, and it was the greatest honor he has ever bestowed upon me. I may not be Stoick the Vast, nor will I ever be.

But I know that I am his son, and I will strive to become just as great, just as brave and just as selfless as him.

I looked to the sky and felt the warmth of the sun on my face.

"I promise I'll make you proud, dad."


End file.
